Again
by pessimisticprose
Summary: When Starfire and Raven swap bodies again, more chaos ensues than the first time. They end up having to deal with people this time! How will they handle their situation and still keep it a secret? T for a few swear words. Pairings: BB/Rae, RobStar, and slight CyBee. (Romance in later chapters. It also isn't the main focus, obviously. There will be more BB/Rae than RobStar)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Cartoon Network owns stuff, I'm assuming. Anyway, onto the story.  
Takes place about 1 and a half years after season 5.

Raven was never a social person. She would _like _to be, but she was not. Raven had to keep her emotions in check, that way things would not be destroyed. So Raven could keep her emotions from running rampant, she meditated daily. The solace of meditation helped her focus and kept her relaxed. It made Nevermore a peaceful place. The delicate balance in her life was kept by that simple routine. Meditation. That being said, her entire personality was shaped around her demonic powers. She was calculating and harsh, never giving anyone the benefit of the doubt unless she trusted them. The only people she trusted were her fellow Titans. To the rest of the world, she was a frigid and unyielding person. To the Titans, however, she could be fun (at certain times) and sarcastic. She was like this because she feared herself. She geared the havoc she could wreak.

Starfire, on the other hand, was the exact opposite of her gothic friend. She was bright, bubbly, and talkative. Anything one said, she was bound to respond in the most optimistic manner possible. Even before she had met the Titans, she was this way. She had always been a kind person. It was her nature. She found comfort in Raven, being as she was the only other female in the tower. Knowing that Raven was more introverted and afraid of herself than she was, Starfire made sure not to push Raven as often as she would like. Starfire wanted a girl friend to take to the mall of shopping and to gossip with her. Raven wasn't like that, so Starfire decided to take up meditation. The Tamaranian figured it would give them some girl bonding time. Even though Starfire would've preferred to chat about what Robin had told her the night before, she respected Raven and her powers. She did not interfere.

"Good morning," Raven murmured to Starfire as she sipped her herbal tea, "Did you sleep well?"

"It is a most glorious morning indeed, Raven! Thank you! Yes. I slept pleasantly." Starfire crossed her legs and hovered slightly above the couch, "Did you partake in the dreaming, yes?"

Raven's mind was momentarily plagued with her nightmare, but she tried to shake off the thought, "No. I didn't."

"May I join you in meditation today, friend?"

"If you wish," Raven said. She stood, "I think I'm going to the roof today." Raven set her cup in the sink and the two girls journeyed to the roof of the tower. Raven began to drift just above the cool concrete. Starfire fell into the same position and the girls became silent. Raven needed to focus more today that usual. Rage was bubbling just under the surface because of the horrible envisagement last night.

With her eyes shut, Raven could remember the horrible images from only four hours ago. Trigon murdering her mother with his bare hands. Raven with four eyes, standing over the dead bodies of the Titans. Her killing her own mother. She remembered killing each Titan, one by one. Raven had made Beast Boy suffer the most-

"Raven?" Starfire watched her friend. The empath was shaking. Wether it was in anger or fright, Starfire could not tell. She gently laid a hand on her, setting the girl's anger off. Raven's eyes shot open, suddenly doubling. Four red eyes stared back at her. Starfire shrieked and Raven's hand shot out, capturing her wrist tightly between her grey fingers. "Raven!"

Raven murmured some kind of incantation, sounding more like a snake hissing than actual words. Suddenly, Starfire's world shifted. She felt an out-of-body experience. She was floating above the pair, witnessing everything. Starfire heard Raven say something in a demonic language she did not understand again and then a shadow appeared from Raven's body. It looked like a monster had taken on Raven's shape. It leaned towards Starfire's physique and disappeared. As soon as the terrible form entered Starfire, she felt herself being forced towards Raven. With a cry, she was pulled into her and saw only darkness.

* * *

Raven knew what happened the moment she had lost her sense of self. She had lost control of her powers and Rage had taken over. Angry with herself and angry with her father, she felt someone touch her and reacted as any demon would. She had stolen their soul. After she felt the soul leave the body, Raven had felt a pure carcass. Her essence craved that kind of immaculacy and had sprung upon the empty body.

The second she entered the clean body, her powers left her. Raven's eyes shot open, revealing her own shaking body. Someone was inside of her. She stood, but felt too far off of the ground. To her horror, she also saw purple boots. Raven looked at her hand, then surveyed the arm. Not again. She was inside of Starfire _again_.

Starfire saw darkness for a split second, then everything changed. She felt different presences within her, all fighting for dominance. The presences bellowed protestations at this new soul in their body. It was not their master. She wanted to scream after only three seconds in this new form. Who was she? She opened her eyes, which revealed smooth grey skin and long blue sleeves. Grey skin, fighting emotions. It could only be Raven. She was once again in the empath's body.

"No!" Starfire squealed, sending a burst of black energy towards herself. She squeaked again as she saw herself fly across the roof.

"Ow," Raven said, rubbing her head, "Calm down, Starfire. You're me again."

"I thought we had settled this last time! What did you do, Raven? I do not wish to have to keep calm forever again! I want to speak freely and not feel these _things _trying to restrain me! What is going on?! I cannot-"

"STARFIRE!" Raven put her hands forcefully on her shoulders, "Calm down _right now _or you could blow up this entire tower without even thinking about it. Those things trying to restrain you are my emotions. That's why I meditate."

"Why am I you?" Starfire asked, still high pitched and frightened.

"It was my fault. I was so angry and I felt something touch me-"

Starfire made an indignant noise, "I was comforting you!"

"I was enraged! Didn't you see the four red eyes? Big clue! Anyway, I stole your soul." Starfire squeaked again, making Raven glare at her, "The second your soul left your body... I don't know what _happened_. It was so...pure. My entity just took your carcass. It was clean and holy and _perfect_."

"I was a ghost," Starfire whispered, "Once your shadow entered me, I felt compelled to enter the only free body. Yours!"

"We have to fix this," Raven muttered, "But only I can. Well, you now."

"I know nothing about your powers except that I must stay calm!"

Raven sighed, "Truthfully, I don't even know how to reverse this. I will find out. I have probably a thousand books in my room about how to solve this problem. Let's go-"

"I have to act like you. Raven, I cannot-"

"Starfire, I understand. I can't be happy. Can't you tell how devoid I sound? How do you even have a different tone of voice? Anyway, we just have to make a mad dash for my room. I could try to teach you to teleport, but-"

"No," Starfire shook her head, "I can do it." Raven tried to talk Starfire out of it, saying she wasn't ready, but Starfire stayed adamant. "I must try."

"Fine. Remember, keep calm and keep _quiet_."

The girls slowly descended the stairs leading into the living room of the tower. Robin was sitting on his laptop, most likely going over some files about a villain. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing a video game, trying to get the best of each other. Raven murmured encouraging words and told her to stay silent.

"Hi!" Raven said, trying to sound perky. She tried her best to grin at Robin, but it probably looked forced and silly. _This is not working_. "We're going to her room for a while."

Robin looked up at them, "Your room, Raven?" He chuckled, "Whatever you want."

Starfire felt one emotion become significantly stronger than the others. She lost control of it for a split second and three lightbulbs exploded. The male Titans made a surprised sound, jumping off of the couch.

"Raven!" Beast Boy jumped over the couch's back and looked at her, "Are you okay? What happened?"

Starfire cringed away from him, "I do not know. I lost control. I am fine." She tried her best to keep a monotonous tone to her voice. "I apologize, Robin."

"Uh, you sure you're okay?" he asked, peering curiously at the cloaked girl. Starfire reached up and pulled the hood over her head, nodding.

"Yes. I am fine."

Raven internally groaned. What were they going to do?

**AN: Alright, the switch happened. What do you think so far? Thanks for reading. ****All feedback is appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi again! Chapter two is all for you. **

_**Recap: Raven and Starfire just switched bodies. **_

**Disclaimer: I won Nothing. (Oh my Gods, before I typed nothing I typed Nightwing. Ha!) **

The team continued to stare at each other awkwardly before Raven grabbed Starfire's wrist, "We must journey to Raven's room of personal belongings! If you enter, she'll hurt you physically!" Raven said brightly, trying to mimic how Starfire spoke. The second the words left her lips, she felt like slapping herself. The boys noticeably relaxed, though. They must've really thought it was her. Raven drug the resident alien out of the common room.

"Friend! That was a most exemplary performance! You were me!"

Raven sighed and opened the door to her room, "I know. Come on, there's bound to be something in here. I'll go through the books on this shelf," she motioned to the tall and thin structure, "And you can take that one." Starfire looked at her assignment.

"Alright. Shall we partake in the joyous activity that is music?" she asked, giggling. Immediately, a crack in Raven's window became apparent, causing Starfire to squeak in fear. "Raven! I am so sorry. I did not-"

Raven held up a hand, "It's fine. Nothing I can't fix once we're back to normal. I used to break things a lot when I first came here." The bookshelf caught Raven's eye, "Let's get to work." Starfire gave the demon her beggar face. She wanted music. "Fine," Raven groaned, "Get the iPod." Starfire squealed and ran to her room. On her way out, Raven noticed her broken lamp. It was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

That night, Starfire yawned, "Raven, I wish to slumber now."

Raven nodded, rubbing her eyes, "Of course. I'll just...go," Raven stood. "All of my clothes are in there," she pointed to her large dresser, "Other than that, there isn't really anything you need. There are books if you want them. You have an iPod and a cell phone to talk to Robin-" Raven suddenly remembered their changed voices. "Text Robin, then." She rubbed the back of her neck, contemplating telling the Tamaranian girl about her secret. Deciding against it, she left the room after parting words.

As she left the room, she ran right into Beast Boy. "Oh!" he blushed, "Sorry, Star! I was just heading to see Cyborg."

Raven wanted to slap him. No he wasn't. He was coming to see _her._ Raven was starting to get the hang of being Starfire, so she decided to practice a bit more readily on Beast Boy. "That's glorious, friend! However, I require assistance. Will you help me?"

Beast Boy chuckled awkwardly, "Sure, Star. What do you need?" Raven didn't think she'd get this far. Doing the only thing she could think of, the demon burst into tears. Starfire could be sappy and emotional. Raven held back the want to cringe at the emotional display, but showed nothing other than sadness. Beast Boy's eyes widened, "Star?!"

"I am so homesick! Will you tell me about Africa for a while? Maybe stay up with me tonight?" Raven lamented, inwardly laughing.

Beast Boy nodded, trying to agree with the sobbing girl as quickly as possible, "Yeah! Of course! I can make some popcorn and we can watch some girly movies or something! Whatever you want!" He dashed off, leaving Raven there.

"Never again," Raven swore under her breath, wiping her fake tears away. She pursed her lips. How strange it was to cry openly without fear of breaking something or the team getting used to it. Granted, she was good at it. She walked into the living room a minute later to see Beast Boy with some bags of popcorn and a few movies on the table.

"Hey, Star!" he said brightly. Raven felt horrible for lying to the changeling, but what had to be done had to be done. "I picked out a few comedies, but if you want something specific-"

"A comedy would be perfect, Beast Boy! Thank you for doing this for me," she said, taking a bag of popcorn and yearning for some tea. Raven felt like she was in a disguise. "I must ask, what were you going to talk to Cyborg about?" Raven chuckled softly. Let him squirm.

"He wanted to show me a new video game," Beast Boy answered without missing a beat. He popped the movie into the DVD player and they settled into the soft couch. Raven barely paid attention to the movie. She laughed when Beast Boy did and made sure to make it _look _like she was watching, however.

The Titans were about to get some more popcorn when a loud crash echoed through the tower. Beast Boy and Raven jumped up and rushed towards the sound. A moment later, they found themselves outside of her door. Cyborg and Robin were already there. Robin rapped on the door, "Raven!"

The door opened, "I apologize." Starfire motioned towards Raven's bed, which was on the opposite side of the room and upside down. The demon felt a pang of anger, but took a deep breath to calm herself. "It was an accident. I got angry."

"Raven, you've been acting weird today. Is everything alright?" Robin asked.

"I am fine," she responded, pulling her hood over her head.

Raven stepped forward, "I'll help you clean this mess up. Thank you for the movie, Beast Boy." The grey door slid shut and Raven turned to Starfire. "Seriously?"

"Raven, I am so sorry!" Starfire said, tears forming. Black energy began to engulf some books and throw them around the room, "I messed up completely! I did not mean to break your bed! I felt sad about our situation and suddenly the bed flew across the room towards me!" As she nearly shrieked the final words of her confession, Raven's bookshelf fell on the ground.

"It's fine," Raven said, taking a shaky breath. "Let's get this cleaned up and go to sleep. I'm tired."

* * *

The entire night was awkward for Raven. It was an unpleasant sensation being against Starfire's comforter rather than her own. The room was too brightly colored; pinks and purples dominating the color scheme. Every time Raven shut her eyes the bright colors made it seem like it was sunny in Starfire's room. At around one in the morning, Raven couldn't stand it any longer. She furiously pushed the thin blanket off of her and stalked out to the roof. She could always relax there. She took the floral comforter and decided she could put it around her shoulders if it was cold.

When Raven stepped out onto the roof, she was surprised to see Robin and Cyborg. "Hey, Star," Robin said, standing out of the edge of the roof and looking out at the harbor, "Can't sleep?"

"No. And you?"

"Thinking."

"I was just playin' video games!" Cyborg said, laughing. "Robin here came up and I decided to keep the birdie company!"

"I can see," Raven shot his Gamestation controller a pointed look, "It is still in your hand."

He looked down, "Huh. Didn't even notice."

She said down on the roof, pulling the blanket over her shoulders, "It is a beautiful night." Robin sat down beside her, putting his hand over hers. Raven tried not to blush. How could she forget? They _were_ dating after all. There were bound to be some romantic encounters until they got this mess straightened out. She shut her eyes, praying that Beast Boy wasn't in her room right now.

"Sure is," Robin said, looking more at Raven than the night sky. "Is Raven okay? She seemed weird earlier."

"It was probably all that romantic tension with the green bean! It's finally getting to her!" Cyborg said, pulling out a handheld gaming device.

Raven seethed, "She isn't involved with Beast Boy, thank you!"

"Jeez, Star. Calm down. He was only joking," Robin peered at her, "Are _you_ okay?"

"I'm fine!" she practically screeched, waiting for things to blow up. She remembered her present body and grimaced. She just made a fool of Starfire, "I'm sorry," she said, breaking character, "I've been tense for a while. I need to go inside." She fled the roof, abandoning the blanket behind her.

**AN: Wow. Lots of feedback for only one chapter. Thanks :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi, guys! Thanks for the feedback! **

**Again**

**Chapter 3**

**TheWriterToChangeThemAll**

* * *

Starfire groaned as she heard a knock on her door at two that morning. She only wanted to have pleasant shlorvax that night, but it didn't seem to be panning out that way. Raven's room felt dark and empty as she stiffly laid on the out-of-place bed. Every little sound seemed louder than it should. Eventually, she heard the knock and went to open her door.

"Hi," Beast Boy grinned at her. He walked through the door without Starfire giving him permission, startling her. Was this a regular occurrence between the two Titans? The grey door slid shut and Beast Boy made himself comfortable on her bed. "What's up? Can't sleep, Rae?"

"That is right," Starfire was more confused than when she had tried to cook noodles and they came out hard and stuck together. "Nor you, Beast Boy?"

He gave her a look, "You okay? Out of it?"

"Only a bit," Starfire lied through her teeth.

"Hey! Your bookshelf is on the floor. Want some help?" The green boy jumped up and Starfire put a hand on his shoulder.

"No. It is fine. I will fix it in the morning." Starfire tried to dissect everything she said to make it sound like Raven. Apparently, it was not working. Beast Boy seemed to be growing more suspicious as they spoke. This only added to Starfire's confusion. How much did he know about her dark friend's behavior?

He shrugged, "Sure. Whatever you want." He eventually sat down on the floor and rested his back against Raven's bed, "Aren't you tired? I've kept you up a lot lately." He chuckled to himself.

Starfire's eyes went wide, shock consuming her. Keeping her up? What had her friends been doing late at night without the others knowing? One emotion became more prominent than the others and a book flew at Beast Boy, hitting his head. "Beast Boy!" she squeaked.

"Raven, what's going on?" he stood and rubbed his head, "What's wrong with you? You're blowing things up and acting weird!" He put a hand on her shoulder, confusing the Tamaranian princess even more than she thought possible. She had seen Raven zap him with her dark powers for doing the same thing he was doing to her now, yet he seemed perfectly fine. He did not hesitate to touch her.

Starfire wanted to cry. She had been so good at controlling her emotions last time. No one else had been involved. Now that she had to interact with people, it was becoming more of a challenge. Raven's large mirror cracked, making Beast Boy turn to look at it critically. His gaze shifted back to Starfire. "I am sorry. I am so confused and-"

"Confused about me? About all of this?"

Starfire shook her head, rubbing her temples. "I need to think."

Beast Boy nodded, "I understand." His voice was sad. "I'll go. You know where to find me." Starfire watched him leave, more bewildered than ever. Even more so than when she first landed on Earth. She groaned and heard something else crack. She didn't even look up to see what it was.

* * *

Raven sat beside Starfire at the kitchen the next morning. Raven was stealing sips of Starfire's tea while the alien snuck bites of mustard covered waffle. Cyborg finally sat at the table, bacon and sausage piled high on his plate. Raven noted how Beast Boy, who seemed kind of sick, sat closer to her than Starfire, which was unnerving. Why was he sitting by her? He should've been sitting by...her! Raven chided herself mentally for the thoughts. This entire situation was confusing.

"I'll be back," Raven muttered and excused herself, journeying to the roof.

"Wait! I will come with you!" Starfire called, voice too bright to be Raven. She cringed and waited. The two girls walked up the spiral staircase to the stairs and finally emerged on the concrete pad. "Okay, what is going between you and Beast Boy?" Starfire asked, voice angry, "He came to your room last night at an indecent hour!"

Raven blanched, "He did?"

"Yes! He offered to help me and he knew all about you and he-"

"Starfire," Raven said, but was ignored by the ranting Tamaranian.

"He even acted suspicious! Robin is going to be furious when he finds out! I have never been more confused or worried!"

"Starfire."

"What if I cannot learn how to use your powers, Raven? We will be stuck like this forever! I do not _wish_ to be you any longer! I miss my _own_ body."

"Starfire!" Raven said, eyes glowing green. For the first time, righteous anger overtook her. "Calm down for _once_! Damn! Look at what you did!" She motioned to the cracks in the concrete and the door hanging only on one hinge. "You need to meditate and get control of your emotions."

"They are not even _my _emotions! They are yours! I am feeling thoughts I would never feel!" Starfire began to get angry, "This is your fault! If you had not gotten upset yesterday, we would be fine! I would not have to pretend to love Beast Boy!"

"Love Beast Boy?"

"I would not have to sleep in a strange room. You would not have to kiss Robin! This is not _working! _" she screamed at Raven, eyes glowing red and multiplying. Raven backed away from Starfire, hands up in a peaceful gesture, "I do not want to be you! You do not want to be me! _I_ am the only me!"

Raven saw the swirling black energy wrap around her before she felt it. She frantically tried to step away from it, but the thick stuff engulfed her. Raven took a deep breath like she was about to drown and plunged into the black energy.

* * *

As soon as Raven disappeared from the roof, Starfire squeaked in surprise and horror. What had she done? She could only do one thing. Panic. She raced down the staircase and into the living room, things melting and breaking in her wake.

"Robin!" she yelled, a lightbulb cracking as distress overtook her. "Robin!" she screeched again. "Raven is gone!"

"Raven?! What-"

"I am not Raven!" Starfire pleaded, putting her hands on his shoulders and shaking him, "It is me! Starfire! We switched bodies again yesterday! We got into a fight and she was transported somewhere else! I have no idea what's going on and she doesn't know how to be me! I can't be her! I can _barely_ keep her emotions under check! They're pulling at me constantly!" Things were being thrown around the room. She even made the refrigerator groan and bend in the middle. Beast Boy and Cyborg stood behind the couple, alarmed. "She went into this black portal of swirling energy and was gone! I do not know what happened to Raven! She is _gone_!"

"Calm down," Robin was calm, "Explain everything slowly. From the beginning."

Starfire took a shaky breath. "Raven and I were meditating together yesterday and she accidentally switched our bodies. She had a nightmare that caused her distress and, in a demonic state, switched us. We spent the night as each other." Beast Boy blushed, but only Starfire noticed this, "Previously, we were fighting on the roof and I was so _angry_." Robin's hand was swallowed in black. She took a deep breath as he backed away in fright. The energy disappeared, coming back to Starfire's hand. "I was so angry that she had done this; I blamed her. I do not know why. I was irrational. I sent her somewhere else with a portal and I do not now where Raven is now. I do know that she only knows how to do a few things with my powers. She cannot defend herself for long in a hostile environment."

**AN: You're welcome for a cliffhanger. Anyway, thanks for the feedback! Any pleases me! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Again**

**Chapter Four**

**TheWriterToChangeThemAll**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Teen Titans. Everything belongs to the rightful owner(s).**

* * *

Raven woke up in a haze. The first thing she noticed was how soaked her clothes were. Where was she? She looked at her hand. Starfire's hand. She groaned and fell backwards, expecting a bed. The harsh reality welcomed her with a face-full of water. She sputtered, coughing out water, and sat up slowly this time, taking in her surroundings. There was water everywhere. Every way she turned, she saw water. Far off, she could make out some forms of trees, but they looked reddish. The entire horizon was red and orange, giving her the impression that it was on fire. That's how it looked, anyway. She realized she was floating on a piece of wood, explaining her wet clothing. Well, Starfire's wet clothing.

"Super. I'm in fucking water." She pulled out her communicator. "Titans, come in. It's Starfire. I do not-"

Cyborg's picture came on the screen, "Hi, Raven!"

Raven's jaw twitched, "She told you?"

"Yeah. While blowing up things and breakin' the fridge," Cyborg chuckled. "Watcha need?"

Raven rolled her eyes at his joke, "Where am I? Don't I have a tracking device in this communicator?"

"Yup. Courtesy of yours truly! Anyway-"

"Raven!" Beast Boy's worried image took half of the small screen, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, giving him the smallest smile possible, "Splendid. I'm floating in some water miles from any land, stranded somewhere, with powers I can barely use. Just freaking splendid. Thanks for asking. Oh! From what I can see, the land is on fire. Add that to the list, Beast Boy."

Robin's image came on next. "So you're just floating? In strange water, without any powers, and heading towards burning land? That's nice."

"Guys, she's on the outskirts of Azarath," Cyborg interrupted.

Raven groaned, "That's perfect. No one can access Azarath unless they use a portal. You can't get there from an outside place, like space. It's a different dimension."

Raven's own image popped up on the communicator next, "Raven! I am so sorry! I did not mean to send you through that portal of dark energy! I was so upset! I did not mean what I said, I swear to you! Please forgive me! We will get you back!"

"I know. I don't blame you. Trust me, I hurt a lot of people when I was just learning," Raven answered, nodding her head solemnly. "I'm sorry for getting all of us in this mess."

"It isn't your fault," Beast Boy insisted, giving her a cheesy grin, "We know where you are. Star can-"

"Oh, don't even try and get my hopes up. Trust me, It's more difficult creating a portal than just using my powers. I have no idea how she was able to send me through one."

"You have all of those books, yes? We can use them to find a method of making portals!" Starfire said brightly, clapping her hands together.

"I guess you could try. I could always help you over communicator." Raven looked at the horizon and had a realization, "I'm in a lake. Azarath sits on a rock. I'm in a lake. Why am I in a lake?"

Robin shrugged, "Aren't there lakes there?"

"Well yeah, but they're far away. On other floating rocks, pretty much," Raven tried to make it seem simple, "So I'm not _on _Azarath. I'm away from it. Freaking-"

"Then why is your communicator saying you're in Azarath?" Cyborg said, clinging to his technology's answers. "That's where you are."

"I'm in Azarathian territory."

"Then what's the big deal?" Cyborg asked.

"I can't fly through space! I can't even fly!" she hissed, taking a deep breath. Even away from her body, she couldn't show emotions. It felt so wrong. "Listen, the easiest way to teach Starfire is to go in Nevermore. Wisdom can help her."

* * *

Beast Boy and Cyborg let out a groan the second Raven suggested it, "Why?" Beast Boy whined once the transmission was over, "Do we have to listen to her?"

"Because she knows about herself," Robin chided, "Besides, you two were there before. You know how it works."

"No we don't!" Cyborg shouted, "It's scary in there! Happy Raven is freaky!"

"Don't even forget about Brave. Dude, she was crazy." Beast Boy added.

"Who knows what other ones we'll meet!"

"Enough!" Starfire yelled, causing a table to flip over and two chairs to melt, "We have to figure out a solution to our dilemma! So the four of us will journey to the place of Nevermore and fix this! Am I clear, friends?" The two boys nodded sadly. "Good. Now, how do we enter Nevermore?"

"Raven has a mirror. You pretty much have to get sucked into it." Starfire led the boys into Raven's room. She shot Beast Boy a look, making him blush in response. She smirked at him. "Alright," Cyborg opened a drawer, "Here."

"So what do we-" Robin asked, glancing at the mirror. Suddenly, a hand reached out of the glass, grabbing hold of Robin. Cyborg quickly snatched his arm and the Titans made a chain. Letting out a yell, they plummeted into Nevermore.

The four Titans landed roughly in a field. Green grass was all around them. Beast Boy was the first to recover from the jolt, "Guys," he sat up, rubbing his head, "We're in Happy's place."

"Someone's finally going to laugh at one of your jokes again, BB!" Cyborg teased, stretching as he stood. They heard some giggling. "There she is."

"You're funny, Cy!" she squealed. They looked up and saw Happy sitting on a tree branch, swinging her legs freely. "Long time no see, guys!" she pounced on Beast Boy and Cyborg, giving them hugs, "Did you come just to visit me?"

"We are looking for Wisdom," Starfire answered, smiling at the pink-cloaked Raven.

Happy smirked at Starfire, "You're not Rae-Rae! Then again, you're happy all the time! I love being happy. I _am _Happy! I'll definitely talk to you! We should go shopping or cook together!" Starfire gave her a grin. She turned back to the boys, laughing, "Anyway-"

Robin stepped forward, "Do you know where Wisdom is?"

"Yeah! She lives in an apartment above the library, obvi! Where else would a brainiac live?""

"Where's the library?" Cyborg asked, upset he couldn't just turn to hit technology for the answers. None of his sensors functioned properly in here.

"Ewww," she groaned, still managing to sound cheerful, "You'll have to go through Timid, Love, and Sloth to get to her. Booooring!" She grinned and laughed some more, "C'mon, I'll show you to-"

"To where we can find Timid?"

Happy's smile got smaller, "Oh. Sure! Anything to help BB and Cy! I missed you two! Here!" she pointed and broke into a run.

Beast Boy sighed, "Isn't she weird to be around?"

"Kind of. I'm used to monotone Raven," Robin said, "That doesn't matter. We have to find Wisdom."

The Titans ran after her. "Hurry!" she called back, giggling loudly. She stopped after a minute, "This is how you leave my realm. Please don't go, BB! Tell some jokes."

He chuckled, rubbing his neck, "I really can't. Sorry."

She pouted, crossing her arms like a spoiled child, "Fine. Stop back and see me sometime, guys! I love your hair!" Happy fluffed up Robin's hair. The four Titans stepped through a pink circle. Another portal. "Tell Timid I said hi!" Happy called through the portal. They saw one last flash of her face and she was gone.

* * *

**AN: I got a really long review about a theory of where Raven could be. Sorry, nowhere fancy :( Just Azarath, but it's complicated to get there. That's why I chose that place. Also, for all of our Nevermore lovers (like myself) that was included. Man, all of these chapters have something big in them! **

**Thanks for all of the feedback. Anything is appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Again**

**Chapter 5**

**TheWriterToChangeThemAll**

* * *

The Titans looked out at their next location. The maze stared back at them, daunting and grey. Cyborg groaned, "Not the maze again! Please say it isn't the maze again."

"I-I'm sorry. I live he-here." The voice came from behind a grey wall, "P-Please don't come closer."

"Timid?" Beast Boy asked, risking a step forward, "It's me. Remember?"

"Yeah," she sniffed, poking her head out from behind the wall. "Can I ask you something? Why are you here?"

"We are trying to find the one named Wisdom. Can you tell us where she is, friend?" Starfire asked, smiling kindly.

Timid squeaked and disappeared behind the wall again. "You don't like me. I'm not really your friend. You all tolerate me."

Starfire shot Beast Boy a concerned and shocked glance, but he held up a hand to dismiss her worries. "Raven, I'm going to come in and talk to you alone. Is that okay?" Silence. He shrugged and strode forward and around the wall. Beast Boy was greeted with Timid sitting hunched over on the ground and eyes wide. "Hi." He sat beside her, but far enough away so he didn't frighten the poor emoticlone.

"You came in?"

"I did." He chuckled, "This time, you can't say I don't like you." She shook a little, cowering away from him. "Can you take us through the maze to Wisdom?"

She cringed, "You have to go through Love's realm first. I'm sorry! I can't take you directly there! I'm so sorry!" Beast Boy realized she was sobbing and panicked.

He frantically put a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, it's okay. Can you show us where?"

She put her head down and flinched away from his touch, "I don't want to be around all of those people."

"Please? I won't let them hurt you. I promise."

Timid looked up at him, "O-Okay."

Beast Boy stood slowly so he didn't startle her and walked around the wall. "Hey, she's taking us."

Cyborg grinned, "Didja flirt with her so she'd say yes? Classic BB."

"No!" he insisted, "I just figured she'd be more likely to say yes if only one person was around." He looked back at Timid, who was once again watching them from behind the maze entrance. Her head disappeared. "Let's go."

* * *

Raven finally reached the bank of the huge lake. She felt like she had been swimming for hours. Raven had attempted to fly, but could only maintain it for a few seconds, which only frustrated her more, making it impossible to obtain happy thoughts. "Joy my ass," she had muttered quite a few times as she swam.

She wrung out Starfire's long hair, wishing she could just chop it all off. Or at least pull it up. Raven stood shakily, muscles sore from the exertion. She walked a little farther, wishing she could contact the monks or her mother. Arella would probably be suspicious, but accept her daughter shortly after she explained the situation. She longed to be in the tower with the other Titans. However, that wasn't the case. Why did she have to get so upset? Starfire was right; this whole situation was her fault. Raven sighed and started walking to the edge of the floating rock.

* * *

The Titans finally reached the end of the maze. "I'm sorry for the time I called Robin a-"

"It's fine!" Robin said in exasperation. Everything that Timid said had been an apology or her saying how she was wrong in some way. Robin and Starfire were shocked Raven could be so insecure about her actions.

She shook a little. Cyborg stepped forward, "Thanks, Timid!"

She shrugged, "I have to warn you...Love hasn't been herself lately. She's been having mood swings. Be careful." Timid squeaked, "I-I mean, you don't _have _to be careful, but...I would s-suggest it."

Starfire thanked the shy girl. Timid make a strangled noise and fled the group of four. They all looked at each other for a moment. Finally, Starfire spoke, "I did not think Raven could be that shy."

"Me either," Robin confessed.

"She was like that last time, too. Well, maybe a little worse. She cried a lot." Cyborg waved off the concern, "She's fine. You should've seen Brave! That chick was like a Navy Seal!"

"Can we go?" Robin asked, "I want to get Starfire and Raven back to normal as soon as possible."

"As do I!" Starfire nodded furiously, "I cannot keep her emotions calm for much longer."

The Titans looked at the elliptical portal and stepped into it one-by-one. What they saw was a single room. Instead of something one would associate love with, it looked like a prison cell with a slight feminine touch. There were a few candles and some incense, but nothing other than that. The room was entirely black and grey. Grey walls, a black floor, black outside of the one window. The only color in the room was the girl standing by the window in a purple cloak. Her hood was up and no one could see her face. Not even her eyes like when Raven wore her cloak.

"Raven?" Robin asked, stepping forward. She didn't even look their way when he spoke to her. He walked towards her. "Hello."

"So beautiful," she whispered, head not turning towards him, "Out there. I want to be out there."

Robin looked out the window and saw only black, "There's nothing out there."

Love turned to Robin, but he could not see her expression. "That's a lie!" she screamed, breaking the silence. She turned back to the window, "Everything and nothing is out there. The beauty of darkness. The unknown. I don't know what's out there."

Beast Boy walked forward this time, "Can you show us how to get to Wisdom?"

Love ignored his question and sighed in content "Say that again."

"Uh...can you show us how to get to Wisdom?"

Raven visibly relaxed, but still didn't face the Titans, "I love your voice."

"Thank you," Beast Boy said tentatively, "Look, we really need to-"

"Find Wisdom. I know. Love is just as wise as Wisdom herself. Love is better! Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. See? Love is _everything_. Look with you heart, not your mind." Dreamily, she leaned towards the barred window, grabbing the steel bars that kept her from leaving through the small square. "I love it out there."

"Do you love everything?" Cyborg asked, "Or only certain things?"

"Love does not dishonor others," she said again, "Love is everything."

"Please, what way is the home of Wisdom?" Starfire asked. Raven's voice seemed to snap Love out of her reverie. She turned to Starfire.

"You are not Raven," Love said, walking towards her. She stood right in front of the alien. "You love differently than her. It's refreshing. I love it. Your love is pure. Pure as pure can be. I wish Raven could feel love like you. You love tenderly. She is aggressive and headstrong." Love sounded wild. "Why aren't you Raven?"

"We had a mishap. Please, where is Wisdom?"

"I wish I could tell you," Love took Starfire's hand, "You're Starfire, aren't you?" Starfire nodded, confused at where Love was taking this. "You're one of the people Raven loves."

"Thank you," Starfire said, smiling, "I also feel affection towards Raven. If you wish to help her, you must tell us where we can find Wisdom."

"I can't tell you what I don't know," Love said sadly, "I am not allowed to leave my own prison."

* * *

**AN: For the Bible quote about love, I was trying to show Raven's religious side. I also added the line 'love is everything.' That is NOT in the Bible! I do not mean to offend religious people by adding this line. Anyone excited for TTG? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Again**

**Chapter 6**

**TheWriterToChangeThemAll**

**Disclaimer: All rights to their real owners, not me. Sorry to burst your bubble.**

* * *

Cyborg checked the communicator's sensors. "Her signal is still on Azarath. She's there."

Love was watching them. Her head bent to the floor in shame, "I lied. I'm sorry." She waved her hand and a brown portal appeared, "This is the way to Sloth's domain. I did not know Raven was in trouble. I just wanted some company here. It's so alone, but I can see that you really care about her."

"It's fine," Robin said sternly, "We just have to go now."

Love looked out the window, "You are all free to love without complications. Please, love. For me. For the forgotten one." She put a hand on the barred window and said nothing else.

The four Titans walked through the portal. "Dude," Beast Boy said, "That was a depressing experience. And weird. Anyone else think that was weird?"

"We'll talk about it later," Robin grimaced, "Where's Sloth?"

Cyborg looked at his forearm, "My sensors say there's an emoticlone over-"

"Ugh, I'm over here." The voice was bored. The Titans walked towards it, more bold than with Love. A brown-cloaked Raven was sitting on a hill, not moving at all, "Didn't want to talk. Still don't."

"Is Wisdom the next emoticlone we will encounter?" Starfire asked the emotion, sitting beside her.

"Yup," she said.

"Will you open a portal?" Cyborg suggested.

"Don't care." She waved her arm and a yellow portal appeared, "Bye."

"That was easy," Beast Boy murmured.

Once they left that realm, they found themselves standing in front of the largest library anyone had ever seen. It was almost as big as all of Jump City, and almost as imposing. More than a mile of stairs led to the roof. Robin nodded, steeling himself, "Let's start walking."

* * *

Raven was bound with rope, being led towards the monastery. One of the mercenaries was her half-brother. He had convinced the others to spare her, in case she really was telling the truth. Alaris was walking beside her now, trying to make pleasant conversation. He spoke about their mother, the monks, and how he had missed her.

"You know, it may be a nicer conversation without being handcuffed," Raven mused quietly, lifting her hands which were bound together.

Alaris grimaced, "I'm sorry. I have to keep you like this until the monks approve of your presence."

"The monks?"

"They practically run this place. Remember?"

Raven pursed her lips, "Of course I remember. I just didn't think that they would have jurisdiction to pass judgement on a prisoner."

Alaris looked offended, "You are not a prisoner! You are my sister and a noble figure here on Azarath."

"I suppose."

"Why are you in this form?" he asked.

Raven sighed, "I was with my friend and accidentally switched our bodies."

"Sounds like you still can't control your powers," he winked at her, "Just like when we were children."

"I can control my powers, thank you," Raven hissed, eyes glowing green, "I had a nightmare."

"Nightmares shouldn't make you completely lose control, sister," he teased, "I'm glad you're back. Mother has missed you."

"So I've heard," Raven murmured, looking straight ahead.

* * *

Finally, the team of four made it to the top of the staircase. Beast Boy leaned down and rested his hands on his knees, breathing heavily, "Dude, can I fly next time?"

"Come on," Robin said, ignoring the changeling's complaining. "How do we find her?"

"I could tell you." They turned to see a yellow-clothed Raven, glasses and all. "I could tell you anything."

"Wisdom! Oh this is most glorious! We have-"

"Been looking everywhere for me. Yes, I know. I also know that you're Starfire and not Raven. I have to teach you how to create a portal so you can save Raven from Azarath, and I also have to teach you how to switch your bodies back."

"Someone hit the nail on the head," Cyborg grumbled. He fiddled with his

Wisdom turned to him, "She is in my body. I am not superficial like Raven's other emotions. Anything I can possibly learn, I accept it. I have already learned everything Starfire knows to be true." She held up a book, "Tamaranian dictionary. I was just getting ready to put it in the library. Follow me."

"So, you know everything about me?" Starfire asked suspiciously as they were led down some stairs by Wisdom.

"I do. I also listen to your thoughts. I have a few books all about you, but now I will have to start a small section for your thoughts. I had some from the last time this happened, but not as many as now. Anyway," Wisdom sighed and pushed back her hair, "I will have to find an even taller ladder."

"Do you have books about all of us?"

"Yes. While I am helping Starfire, you may read anything you wish." Wisdom unlocked a door, leading them into the library, "But please, stay out of Raven's private thoughts. Starfire, please come with me." Wisdom led Starfire to another part of the library while the boys decided to look through the collection of books.

"Look!" Cyborg said, "A book about me!" He opened it to the middle, "'Compulsive video game playing!' Aw, Rae! You're killin' me! Oh, check this out! 'Is very protective.' That's cute!"

Robin pulled one off of the shelf, "Here's mine. 'Obsessed with Slade and other villains.'" Robin looked up, "Dully noted. 'Never takes off mask.' Also noted."

"BB!" Cyborg called, "Here's yours!"

Beast Boy quickly grabbed the book, trying to keep it from him, "Let me see that!" Beast Boy opened the table of contents. "Behavior, habits, jokes- She remembers my jokes? Romantic opinion!"

"Dude! No way! Lemme see!" Cyborg begged, trying to grab the book.

"It's in my book, too!" Robin said, eyes wide behind his mask. "Raven wrote it herself! 'Robin is fairly attractive, but I could never date him. Reasons below. He is: dating Starfire, he is not my type, and he is too stubborn. We'd never get anything done other than arguing.' She really thinks these things through."

Cyborg looked at his, "Dude! Listen to this. 'Cyborg is like a big brother to me. While I had a small crush on him when the team was first getting started, I could never see him as anything else at this point.' Aw, Rae! So cute! What does yours say, Beast Boy?"

"Uh, the scratched out parts, too? Well, the first one just kind of rants about how I'm annoying. The second scratched out part says that I'm funny."

"Give me that," Robin said, snatching the book, "Cyborg! Read this!"

"'Beast Boy is the sweetest guy in the Tower. Probably the sweetest guy I've ever met. He is always trying to make me laugh and I absolutely love his persistence, no matter how much I say I hate it.' Aw!"

Beast Boy took the book from him before he could see more, "Give me that!"

"If you three are done," Starfire said, interrupting them, "I am ready to leave."

* * *

Raven was slammed down on the ground, head bent down forcefully by a mercenary. "This alien was on the western territory." She looked at the ground, eyes glowing green in anger. How dare they do this to one of their own?

"Release her," a feminine said calmly, "How dare you be forceful in front of a man of couth." Raven felt the pressure alleviate from her limbs and she raised her head. Staring back at her was Arella herself. "Who are you?"

"Technically," Raven began, "I'm your daughter in another person's body." Arella raised a dark eyebrow. "I'm in Starfire of Tamaran's body. She and I had a mishap and we swapped bodies."

Arella shook her head in disappointment, "Even if you are Raven, how am I supposed to believe you?"

"What can I do to prove it to you?"

Arella pursed her lips, "I don't know yet. What do you expect me to ask you?"

"Most likely basic knowledge about myself, because you do not want details of scandalous or forbidden things coming to light. However, you will never completely trust that I am actually your daughter."

"Welcome home," Arella smirked, "Release her. She is speaking the truth." Raven's handcuffs were undone and she stood, rubbing her wrists. "The monks will allow you to stay, I can guarantee. How long will you be in this uh...form?" Arella and her daughter began to walk out of the room.

"My friend is working to open a portal to Azarath right now."

"That's good. I cannot guarantee how long you will be allowed to reside here without proof of your identity. Even though I believe you, some of the monks may not be convinced. They will of course question your childhood to attempt to obtain a solid idea of who you are," Arella gave her a pointed look. "You can stay in your old room. When I said you would always have a home in Azarath, I meant it."

Raven felt overwhelmed with her kindness, "Thank you, mother."

"Of course." Arella pulled out a black key, "This unlocks your door."

"I see what you're doing," Raven said while she observed the key, "You think that a good way to subtly test me would to have me find my own room."

"Too clever for me," Arella laughed, "Good night, daughter."

Raven nodded to her mother and they parted ways. Everything about Azarath seemed familiar and yet strange to Raven. She began to walk to her old room slowly, taking in all of the sights of the temple she grew up in. Nothing had changed except for some tapestries they had added over the years. Raven cracked a smile for her home.

* * *

"Try it again, Starfire," Wisdom said gently, like a kindergarten teacher chiding a student. "Remember, stay peaceful and channel all of your energy into the pentagram's center. Say the chant and the portal should open."

Starfire nodded, still in a meditation position while the three Titans watched her from the other side of the room. "I will try." Starfire began to murmur various sounds, reciting the chant that Wisdom painstakingly taught her.

"Almost," Wisdom said as the portal shut at the last moment, "You _can_ open a portal! That's good. You just have to stay calm and not get excited when you succeed." Starfire tried again, finally holding it open. "Good. Hold that. Boys, go through!" Wisdom instructed, "Take this book! It should help them switch. Star, go in after them." They all did as they were told. Only seconds later they saw the seal of Azarath.

The Titans landed roughly, groaning as they hit the ground. "Thanks for the soft landing, Star," Cyborg said, standing. "Where are we?"

Suddenly, they were surrounded, "You are in Azarath."

* * *

**AN: This was a horrible chapter! Sorry guys! I feel like nothing exciting happened. Anyway, thanks for all of the reviews/favorites/follows I received whilst I was not updating! I think it had been 3 days, so I apologize! **

**Any feedback is appreciated! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Again**

**Chapter 7**

**TheWriterToChangeThemAll**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even Greg Cipes. What a let down.**

* * *

Raven woke in the middle of the night, sensing that something was wrong. There was a strange presence here. She sat up, closing her eyes to mentally feel for a disturbance, rudely greeted by a lack of empathy. She got out of her bed, padding over to the door. Raven peered out of a peephole, staring at the group walking down the hall. Several soldiers were leading the Titans towards the jail. The _Titans_!

"Wait!" Raven flung open her door, "I know them."

"Raven!" Starfire said happily, "Please, tell them to release us."

Raven gave her brother a pointed look, "Let them go, Alaris. They have done no wrong."

"They are not allowed here. Why are _you _with them, though?"

"I told you," Raven sighed, "That I swapped bodies with someone. Well, that's her." Starfire waved, smiling. A tapestry's threads was unwound at her expressed emotion. "She still can't control her emotions." Raven put a hand on his shoulder, deciding to take the pleading route. "Let them go. Please."

He stood straighter, "You know I can't, sister. I'm sorry."

"Then I'm going with them."

"What?"

"I'm going to the cell with them," she thrust her wrists out, "Go on. Bind me."

A soldier spoke, "You are very headstrong."

"No. Just bold," Raven declared, staring Alaris in the eye, "Go on. Tie me up. Mother may be upset." Alaris pushed her away, eliciting green orbs from Raven's hands.

"Raven, it is alright," Starfire promised, "We met Wisdom and she taught me how to get here. I also know how to fix our situation."

"I'm glad," Raven shot Alaris an annoyed look, "_Someone_ should let us work on that."

"Don't you get it?" he threw his hands up, "I can't! It isn't my law; it is the council's law! I'm sorry, Raven. It isn't my wish to throw _anyone_ in jail, but it is what I do. I am a soldier and nothing more. So step aside and let me do my job." Raven raised her chin defiantly. "Step aside."

"You'll see," she said, letting them pass. Raven pulled Alaris back, "Are you nuts? This isn't how Azarath is run!"

"Check the law, sister dear. The council has become a dictatorship. You haven't been here since you were fourteen! Two years can change things," Alaris glowered at her.

Raven pursed her lips, "Why? Why is no one standing up to them? They're changing the laws that our ancestors created. What happened to the pardon if an Azarathian knows a criminal until their trial? It's like bail on Earth. Do you seriously want to be sub par to _Earth_?"

"It isn't me. Don't think that it is," Alaris growled and stalked away, motioning for the others to bring the Titans forward.

* * *

"Aw man! Bee is gonna kill me if she finds out I'm in jail!" Cyborg wailed, pounding on the metal bars, "I have a record! She won't date someone with a record!"

"Friend, please calm your feelings! They are contagious!" Starfire pleaded, sitting dejectedly by Robin, "We cannot let this stop our mission! We are very close."

Beast Boy nodded, looking at Starfire. It was still weird to see her as Raven. Especially when she was fawning over Robin. It made Beast Boy strangely jealous, but he knew he shouldn't be. It wasn't really Raven.

"Everyone can calm down."

Cyborg stopped his lamentation and grinned. "Rae! Oh my God, get us out of here."

She sat on the floor outside of the bars, "I can't. The monks will have to allow you to stay. They're still weary of my presence." Beast Boy moved to sit across from her. Raven gave him a small smile. "Are you all okay?"

"Yeah. Wisdom has a ton of books."

She nodded, "I know."

"Raven, I have learned how to change us back to normal! We just need some candles!" Starfire said.

Raven nodded, "I can do that as soon as you're free. You'll be before them tomorrow morning. Once Starfire and I explain our situation and they see her, we'll be fine. They know who I am, but everyone was suspicious of my uh...appearance."

"Makes sense," Robin said, "Are you alright? They're not hurting you?"

"They can't," Raven snickered, "It took fifteen grown men to restrain me. Star, I'm a fan of your star-bolts!"

Starfire giggled, "That is most lucky! I seem to fail every time I use your powers."

"You're here. You succeeded at least once. I still can barely fly." Raven stood, "I better go. The guards will think I'm breaking you out."

"Wait. Who was that guy? He called you his sister," Beast Boy asked.

She nodded, "My brother. Half-brother. His name is Alaris." Raven left the Titans, allowing them to resume their complaints about being trapped, whilst Starfire practiced her incantation.

* * *

Raven stared coldly at the monks she had trusted while growing up. However, many of the former council members had ferreted out kind monks and took their positions. They had insisted that she was a traitor for bringing the Titans here to their secret home. "Raven, for your treason, the moment you and Starfire of Tamaran are restored to your true form, the Titans will be sent back to Earth and you will be punished accordingly." Raven glared up the them.

The council was supposed to be in charge of Azarath, but the monks took up the power. There were always more than enough monks, while others were less than thrilled to fill a position on the council. Raven could see why. They were corrupt and untrusting.

"If you'll just let me _explain_, I can-"

"No. This is our decision, and it is final." Monk Bradsto slammed down a gavel, making Raven jump. Where had that come from?

"If you will just listen to me, we could work this out! The others aren't troublesome in any way! They won't cause-"

"You're dismissed."

"But-"

"Dismissed, Raven."

Raven glared even harder at the old man that had taught her about how to open a portal. He didn't seen to be the same man. Raven supposed power could do that to a person. The monks were running amuck. They were being harsh and unforgiving. Raven huffed in defiance and strode out of the hall.

* * *

Several guards surrounded the Titans, ushering them to where Raven was waiting, sitting cross-legged and finally getting the basics of flight down. Starfire fell into a sitting position across from her, placing the spell book in between them. The three boys were roughly pushed towards the wall. "Stay away from the pentagram," one guard hissed, standing directly in front of Cyborg. The robotic teenager looked down at him, a challenging expression written on his face.

"Raven," Starfire said, smiling, "I have missed you most-"

"Sit down and get it over with!" another guard hissed, standing over Starfire imposingly, "We have been instructed to allow you twenty minutes to complete this task."

"Fine," Raven snapped, "Back away, Alaris. She needs space, and I need to be away from your threatening disposition. Shoo." Raven waved her hand, dismissing him. Alaris rolled his eyes at his sister, but said nothing. He backed to a wall. Raven turned to Starfire and compassion took over her features, "Are you ready? You can do this."

"Many thanks, friend, but I can do this. Wisdom taught me very thoroughly. I just need help with one thing. How do you pronounce this word?" Starfire pointed to a complicated word. "I was pronouncing it cha-rain-sey?"

"Cha-ren-sah," Raven answered coolly, "Scaplore shrinsa valdamore."

"Alright! I was not sure if it was cha-rain-sey or sha-rain-sah! Apparently, it was neither!" Starfire emitted a small giggle, "Wish me luck!"

Raven nodded, "Good luck."

Starfire closed her eyes, pulling her arm up in a classic meditation position, "Scaplore shrinsa valdamore, erutimun hava, serinus day!" she chanted three times over. Raven felt her essence pulling away from Starfire's body, slowly being torn from the alien. Pain ripped through her, like she was ripping out hair.

Starfire continued to chant, ignoring the painful sensation coursing through her body. She finished the confusing incantation and opened her eyes. A grey ghost flitted above her. She brushed against the ghost she assumed to be Raven, not realizing that she too had been pulled from Raven's form. Starfire felt an overwhelming sense of familiarity, and opened her eyes.

* * *

**AN: Erm...confusing? Meh. Anyway, anyone here like Avenue Q? I'm in love! My favorite songs are There's a Fine, Fine Line and You Can Be As Loud As The Hell You Want When You're Making Love. Haha! **

**Anyway, all feedback is appreciated. Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

** Again**

**Chapter 8**

**TheWriterToChangeThemAll**

**Disclaimer: Guess who doesn't own anything about TT? This girl!**

* * *

Starfire squealed in joy and flung her arms around Raven's neck, "I am me! You are you again! This is _wonderful!_" she flew into the air, laughing in delight. She twirled in a circle and extended her arms. She looked like a little girl who had just found out she could keep a stray puppy. Raven rolled her eyes at her friend's antics, but felt the same euphoria at being herself again.

"Hey!" a guard Raven recognized from her childhood yelled, "Get down, girl. We have order to keep." He lifted his spear threateningly, but relented when Raven's sharp gaze turned on him.

"Alright, almost time to go. Isn't that the deal? I send them back and you take me?" Raven crossed her legs and motioned for the Titans to gather around her. "I'm going to be persecuted for bringing you here."

"What?" Beast Boy squeaked, "Seriously? Man, horrible punishment."

"I don't know how harsh it'll be. Perhaps only a decade of lashing, I don't know," she laughed at her joke, but everyone else seemed horrified. She pulled the spell book to her chest, "Anyway, take this back with you, alright?" she handed it to Robin, "It's a spell book that I'm rather fond of, and I don't want it destroyed. Just in case."

"Hurry up," Alaris said, "The sooner you finish this, the less severe your punishment, I would wager."

She shot him an annoyed look, "I'm hurrying." She shut her eyes and chanted meaningless words and noises that were lost on everyone else. She heard a whooshing noise and opened her eyes. The Titans were gone.

A hand was on her shoulder, and Raven looked up at her sibling, "Time to go."

* * *

Robin was the last to tumble through the portal, landing in the living room, "No! We have to help her!"

"We cannot," Starfire said sadly, "This is her culture. You all did not mess with mine when you visited Tamaran, so we should also respect hers."

"Yeah, Star is right," Cyborg said, "I mean, we can't just go bargin' in whenever we want! They have laws and rules like we do."

Robin nodded, "I guess you have a point. I guess we can't help her. This is her own mess to deal with." Robin looked at the spell book in Starfire's hand, "Let's go put that back." Starfire nodded her agreement. Robin and Starfire walked off together, eager to get a moment together as themselves.

"Robin!" Starfire threw her arms around Robin's neck, "I feel like I have not seen you in ages!"

He put a hand on her back, nodding, "Me too."

She planted a chaste kiss on his lips, "Everything is back to normal!"

"Almost."

* * *

Raven sat in a small room which was bare and cold. A waiting room for a prisoner's trial. Raven looked at the brown walls in disgust. When she was growing up here, they would've never done this to one of their own unless they committed murder or high treason. Now, people were being punished left and right for no reason other than the monks' suspicions. She hated the way her home was becoming.

"Raven?"

Raven's head turned towards the door. Standing in the doorway was her mother. "Arella."

"I have come to warn you about impending danger."

"What is wrong?"

"They are trying to argue about your parentage. They think Trigon was not to be trusted, so neither are you. They want to permanently banish you!"

"Can they do that?" Raven's eyes widened, "They have said when I was ten that I was innocent of my father's crimes! Why-"

"There is nothing stopping the monks from just executing you, so please try to be kind and pleasant. I do not want to see my only daughter killed."

"Why is Alaris a soldier?"

"He wanted to change the way things worked here, and this is how he decided to start. He isn't corrupt like most of the soldiers here on Azarath," Arella assured Raven. "He's a good son. You should be grateful to have such an honest brother."

"Yes. I know."

* * *

"Raven of Azarath, you have brought possible traitors here and, in doing so, committed mild treason yourself. You have then resisted detainment and severely injured our soldiers. You came here under a false appearance, and yet clearly know the law against bringing an outsider here. Do not argue this, you inadvertently did break this law. You were repeatedly insubordinate and disrespectful, even going to the extent to be slanderous against the council and the monks. Do you deny these charges?" Monk Bradsto said, voice like stone.

Raven pushed her shoulders back farther, giving off a confident appearance, "I do not."

"Then you are henceforth banished from Azarath. We shall contact you if needed, but your presence here is no longer sought after." He slammed a large book shut, "You are dismissed."

She gave them a sharp nod, "So be it." Raven spun and walked out of the hall without sparing her mother or brother a glance. She waved her hand, murmuring some words and stepped directly into her portal without a second thought.

The familiar sensation of using a portal filled Raven's stomach. Butterflies mixed with cramps. It was odd, yet strangely comforting in all of the insanity of the past week. Her feet were lifted off the ground, giving her a floating feeling. All too soon, her feet landed roughly on the floor of the tower, jolting her back to reality.

"Hello?" she asked, poking her head into the common area. Empty. Pursing her lips, Raven wandered until she found Cyborg in the garage. "Cyborg!"

"Rae!" he screeched, practically flying out from under his car to give her a huge hug. "Where've ya been?"

"My trial," she grimaced, "I'm a criminal. I have a record."

"I said the same thing! Anyway, BB is in his room and Starfire and Robin went shoppin'. Don't ask me how she convinced him to take her, but she did! That girl works wonders! Wait, you got a record, too? What did they getcha for?"

"I'm banished for a plethora of crimes," she said drily, "Frankly, it pisses me off."

Cyborg let out a low whistle of appreciation, "You only swear when you're really mad. How long?"

"Indefinitely, unless they decide I'd be of use. You know what? If they need me, I won't need them. Earth is my home." Raven sounded as if was trying to convince herself as well as Cyborg.

"Right. Anyway-"

"I'm going to get some tea," Raven interrupted, "Work on your baby."

Cyborg grinned, "Hey! Good idea!" He laid back down on his creeper and vanished beneath the T-car.

Raven pushed back her hair and swiftly left the room. She had no intention of making tea. She wanted to see Beast Boy. Raven walked through the hall towards his room. She was there sooner than she expected not having enough to to collect herself. She stood in front of his door for what seemed like hours, wondering what he might say. What should she say? What _could _she say?

Her emotions raged within her. Happy and Love screamed at her to just 'raise your flipping hand and knock on his door,' whilst Wisdom and Rude chided that is wasn't the best option. Well, Wisdom said she should meditate first and Rude just spewed obscene comments about him. Raven ignored the thoughts, pushed her shoulders back, and knocked on his door.

The metal slid back a moment later. Beast Boy's wide eyes met hers, "Raven!"

* * *

**AN: DO YOU HATE ME FOR MY CLIFFHANGERS YET?! GOOD! **

**Haha, I really liked this chapter, personally. Enough happened, but it wasn't too heavy like some previous ones. **

**Thanks for everything! ****All feedback is appreciated, especially reviews! **


	9. Chapter 9 (Final Chapter)

**Again**

**Chapter 9 (Final Chapter) **

**TheWriterToChangeThemAll**

* * *

"When did you get back?" he asked, still shocked. Raven opened her mouth to answer, but was surprised to feel his arms cling around her neck, "Raven!"

She awkwardly put a hand on his back, "Yeah. Hi. I'm back. Can you let me go?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" He released her, but the cheesy grin stayed plastered to his face. Raven leaned on his door frame, arms crossed against her chest. Beast Boy looked nervous, she noted. It made Raven want to smirk. They had been...around each other for a while, but she could still make him nervous. Then again, he could make her laugh; not that she would _ever_ admit it. So it was a fitting balance.

"Can I come in?" she asked, fighting to keep her voice on her usual tone.

Beast Boy nodded quickly, "Yeah!" He stepped aside and Raven passed through, the grey door sliding shut behind her.

* * *

Raven stepped out of Beast Boy's room some time later, trying to be stealthy about her exit. She rounded the corner and raced to her own bedroom. Her door closed behind her and she breathed a sigh of relief. Another day without being caught.

Raven's attention was soon turned to her brother standing in her room. "Listen, there isn't much time."

"_Alaris_? How did you get here?" Raven's senses were on high alert. How did she not know Alaris was in the tower? Then again, she was a bit..._distracted_.

"Long story. Listen, they're going to have me executed for treason or whatnot. Also," he placed a book on Raven's nightstand, "This is from our mother to us when we were children. Keep it safe."

Raven just stared at him, "Why are you being executed?" She stepped towards him and gave him her fiercest hug possible. Tears pricked at the back of her eyes, but none fell.

His arms slithered around her waist, "I wish not to say. It would only upset you more."

"Please. I can handle it."

He hesitated. "For not immediately killing you." Alaris looked down at the ground, "Hey, it isn't your fault, okay?" Raven nodded against his shoulder, but said nothing. It wasn't like her to be this out-of-character, but she felt immensely guilty. It was herfault; this entire thing was _her fault_.

"I'm so sorry."

Alaris started to say something, but his ears perked up, "Someone's coming. This is goodbye. Be good for me." He pulled a locket out of his shirt, murmured something, and disappeared in a swirl of blue light.

"Raven, it's Robin. Is someone in there?"

Raven said nothing, only stared out her window for the longest time. She looked out at the harbor, watching the water lap against the rocks.

"Raven," Starfire said, "Open the door please."

Starfire's voice forced Raven out of her reverie and she glided to the door. The metal slid back two inches, "Hm?"

"Is there someone in there? We heard voices." Robin and Starfire stood there, looking concerned.

"No, just me." Raven heard something nap behind her and she took a deep breath, "Just me."

* * *

Arella stared out her large and ornate window, hand on the cool glass. She resented the monks for their decision to only use her daughter when she was needed, but what could she do? She was a simple woman with an extraordinary daughter. They would not give her a second thought now that Raven was banished.

"Ms. Arella." She turned to see a small female servant, "You have a visitor."

"Send them in," Arella said softly, looking back at the window. In the reflection of the glass, she saw Monk Bradsto's weathered face. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize for this entire fiasco," he said, rubbing his hands together and blowing into them to keep out the chill of the room. "I know that you are against the monks and the council working together. As am I."

"You're the only virtuous monk at this point. It's upsetting you had to give my daughter her harsh verdict."

"I understand," he said, "I also find her punishment overwhelming. Many monks didn't want to do this to her, but the majority did. I am sorry. I was against it, I assure you."

Arella turned to face him, "It does not matter anymore. She's gone. Why are you here?"

He sighed, "I'm sorry to have to give you more disappointing news, Arella."

"What happened?" she asked through clenched teeth, "I swear to Azar-"

"Please," Monk Bradsto raised a hand, "I am here to inform you that Alaris was killed an hour ago." Arella's hand flew to her mouth in shock, but she didn't cry. "It was a _tragic_ accident. He and some other soldiers were on the outskirts of the city when they were ambushed by some radical Azarathians. They were also reprimanded and the other soldiers have sworn statements."

"I see," Arella's voice cracked, "Please leave."

Monk Bradsto bowed his head and left Arella to her misery. Now she was practically childless.

* * *

A few days passed after Raven got the disheartening news. She currently sat on the roof, meditating. The past few days had been rather hectic since she had found out about her brother's impending doom. Rage's power had been skyrocketing, blowing completely out of proportion.

Raven was aware of Starfire walking towards her. "Raven, I request time to speak with you, if it is convenient."

"Of course," Raven murmured. She folded her hands in her lap and looked at her friend attentively.

"I just wanted to ask you if you're alright. You have not come out of your room for many days, and no one has seen you about. In fact, I believe this is the first time you have been out of your room since in which we sat, correct?"

"Uh...you mean Saturday?"

"Yes!"

"I'm fine. Just wrestling with some emotions," she said softly, "You would know about that."

Starfire cleared her throat, "Yes, I do."

"I'm glad we were able to switch back."

Starfire smiled, thinking of the first time this had happened, "Again."

* * *

**AN: ****CHEESY ENDING****, but yes, that's the ending. **

**Thanks for sticking with me through the story! I'm sorry for that DESPICABLE ending, I really am. **

**I really enjoyed writing this... *clears throat* Remember, if you hated TTG! today, stick to fanfiction. **

_**Thanks for your support! All feedback is appreciated!**_


End file.
